Satisfied
by Sakura Todoroki
Summary: Un mariage, tout le monde est heureux... Enfin presque. "He will never be satisfied, I will never be satisfied..." MHA x Hamilton


Hey! Grand retour parmi les vivants ! Je pense que je vais arrêter "Comment caser ses élèves par Midnight et Eraserhead" tout simplement parce que j'ai plus d'inspi et parce que je ne suis jamais là... Désolée ;3;

Alors pour remplacer ça, voici un OS MHA x Hamilton! Je l'ai déjà posté sur Wattpad mais pas ici alors pourquoi pas? J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ce jour-là était un grand événement. Il s'agissait du mariage entre Shouto Todoroki, bras droit de All Might, et d'une des sœurs Yaoyorozu, l'une des familles les plus riches des États-Unis.

-Et bien voilà ! C'est de ça dont je parlais !rigola Izuku, le témoin de Shouto Todoroki. Maintenant, laissons la parole à la demoiselle d'honneur, Momo Yaoyorozu !Continua-t-il en donnant le micro à l'intéressée qui monta dans l'estrade.

-Un toast au marié ! À la mariée ! De la part de tes sœurs Momo et Mina , qui seront toujours avec toi ! Déclara-t-elle en levant une coupe de champagne vers le haut, les invités répétant ce que la demoiselle d'honneur disait. À votre union ! Dans l'espoir que vous soyez heureux ! Puissiez-vous être à jamais satisfaits !

Mais n'allez pas trop vite… Malgré sa sincérité et sa joie de ce mariage, une pointe d'amertume y était…

Entrez dans ce bal d'hiver où la noiraude y regrettera toute sa vie…

*•°•°•°•°•°•°•*

Cette nuit-là, celle où tout à commencé. Cette soirée où la jeune Momo Yaoyorozu allait regretter toute sa vie. Cette soirée où tous les soldats essayaient de la charmer en la faisant danser et en lui faisant des baisemains.

Ce bal où toutes les lumières étaient tel un soleil .

Puis Shouto Todoroki est arrivé et ce moment-là, l'aînée ne l'oubliera jamais. Des yeux hétérochromes, vifs et brillants dans un corps presque affamé. Et quand il lui a salué, cette dernière a oublié son propre nom.

Une part d'elle brûlait, son corps s'enflammait.

_« Ce n'est pas un jeu... »_

Le bicolore l'invita à danser. Après un court moment de silence continu, le jeune homme parla.

-Vous me semblez être une femme n'ayant jamais été satisfaite.

Une phrase étrange. Mais l'homme avec des cheveux étrangement bicolores savait de quoi il parlait.

Mais Momo ne savait pas de quoi son partenaire de danse parlait. Ni même de quoi il voulait en venir.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, vous vous égarez. Répondit-elle.

Shouto sourit. Il la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de reposer ses mains sur la sienne et sa taille. Ils avaient l'air d'être seuls malgré toute cette agitation.

-Vous êtes comme moi. Déclara-t-il. Je n'ai jamais été satisfait.

Sa partenaire lâcha un sourire et s'approcha de lui, les yeux légèrement étonnés, les joues légèrement rouges. Yeux dans les yeux, elle demanda :

-Est ce bien vrai ?

Le jeune homme dévia légèrement ses yeux des siens , gêné par cette observation quasi intensive, mais son visage resta tout de même près du sien.

-Je n'ai jamais été satisfait. Répéta-t-il en lâchant un sourire, sentant son corps être de plus en plus chaud.

Leur danse s'arrêta. Comme un gentleman, Todoroki embrassa la main de la jeune fille en se baissant légèrement.  
Cette dernière parla, les joues rosées :

-Mon nom est Momo Yaoyorozu.  
-Shouto Todoroki. Répondit son partenaire en levant les yeux sur elle.

Yaoyorozu. La famille la plus riche et la plus influente des États-Unis.  
Bien sûr qu'il connaissait son nom. Tout le monde la connaissait dans le Japon et tous la convoitaient, tout comme ses sœurs, Ochako et Mina.

Shouto se leva, tandis que Momo s'approcha de lui.

-D'où vient votre famille ? Demanda-t-elle.

La question auquel il ne fallait pas demander à un pauvre orphelin abandonné avec ses frères et sœurs aux Caraïbes.

Shouto et sa fratrie ont été abandonnés par leur père puis leur mère mourut lorsque le cadet n'avait qu'à peine dix ans.

Le jeune Todoroki n'oubliera jamais le visage empli de douceur de sa mère. Et renia son père à jamais.

Revenons à la discussion . Shouto ne sachant pas quoi inventer, improvisa quelques mots :

-Ce n'est pas important. Il y a des millions de choses que je n'ai jamais fait… Mais un jour, vous verrez… Il suffira d'attendre un peu !

Puis il s'éloigna d'elle rejoindre ses amis qui étaient un peu plus loin.  
Il avait un honneur, une fierté à préserver. C'était sans doute la seule chose qu'il avait.

•°•°•°•°•°•

Momo se sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort à chaque fois que leur discussion avançait. Puis quand le jeune homme est parti, son cœur battait si fort qu'on aurait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

_"Est-ce donc ça, la sensation d'avoir quelqu'un comme nous ?"_

La noiraude se sentit avoir des ailes pousser de son dos. L'adrénaline et l'excitation qui lui montaient dans la tête et tout son corps. Toutes les parties de son corps ,notamment son cœur, étaient en train de s'enflammer. Elle se sentit libre comme la lumière , tel Ben Franklin avec une clé et un cerf-volant, vous voyez, non ?

La conversation avait duré deux, peut être trois minutes, et tout concordait parfaitement, tel un rêve éveillé avec un peu de danse et de poses.

Shouto était sans doute un peu dragueur, mais la jeune fille lui donna tout de même une chance.

Avez-vous entendu sa réponse sur sa famille ? Le bicolore était mal à l'aise, donc pour la jeune femme, une chose était sûre : il est sans-le-sous alors il improvise.

Magnifique, et peut-être qu'il le sait !

Un début de barbe, et il ne sait pas la faire pousser !

Tournoyant sur elle-même devant les invités éblouis , Momo regarda sa sœur et dès l'expression du visage d'Ochako, elle savait ce qui allait se passer.

Ochako était _désemparée_.  
Non. Elle était _amoureuse_.  
Et ses yeux n'étaient d'autre que sur lui.

Et elle réalisa qu'il y avait trois réalités qui étaient complètement vraies dans la ville.

Alors Momo alla vers Shouto après la déclaration de sa sœur. Ce serait sans doute dur pour elle, mais la jeune fille savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Où m'emmenez-vous ?Demanda le jeune homme.  
-Je vais vous emmener dans un endroit qui changera votre vie. Déclara la noiraude en souriant.  
-Alors montrez-moi le chemin. Rétorqua-t-il en souriant narquoisement.

Raison numéro un:

_Je suis une fille dont le seul travail est d'avoir un mariage riche. Mon père n'ayant pas de fils, je suis celle qui doit l'élever socialement. Je suis la plus âgée, la plus intelligente et les rumeurs à New-York peuvent se révéler dangereuses. Et Shouto est sans-le-sous. Ah! Ce n'est pas comme si je l__e désirais__ moins__…_

-Ochako Yaoyorozu. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Déclara-t-elle en faisant une révérence.  
-Yaoyorozu ? Remarqua Shouto en jetant un regard et un petit sourire vers Momo.  
-Ma petite sœur. Répondit cette dernière en lâchant ce même petit sourire.

Puis Todoroki et Ochako échangèrent une valse parmi tous ces gens… Momo savait bien qu'il allait tomber amoureux d'elle, après tout, la brune est la meilleure femme que la noiraude connaissait.

Raison numéro deux :

_Je l'intéresse car je suis une Yaoyorozu et cela augmenterait son statut, je serai naïve de l'oublier. C'est donc pour cela que je l'ai présenté à Ochako, et c'est maintenant son épouse…_

_"Bien joué Momo, tu as pris la bonne décision. Mais tu ne seras jamais satisfaite…"_

-Merci beaucoup pour cette danse ! Dit la brune, les joues rougissantes.  
-Si on devait passer une guerre pour se rencontrer, je ne le regretterais pas ! Répondit le bicolore en embrassant le dos de sa main.  
-Je vais vous laisser ! Déclara la sœur de la brune en partant.

Raison numéro trois :

_Je connais ma sœur aussi bien que moi-même. On ne trouvera jamais une personne aussi gentille et drôle qu'elle . J'aime ma sœur plus que tout au monde, je choisirai toujours son bonheur avant le mien."_

_Et si je lui disais que je l'aimais, elle se résignerait_ _au silence._  
_Il serait à moi, elle dirait " Je vais bien._

_Elle mentirait!_

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

_Et quand je rêve dans la nuit étoilée, ce sont les yeux de Shouto que je vois…_

_Alors que j'idéalise tout ce qui aurait pu exister._

_Si je ne l'avais pas jugé si vite, peut être que je souffrirais moins ?_

_Au moins ma petite Ochako est son épouse…_

_Au moins je garde son regard attendrit dans ma vie__…_

_*•°•°•°•°•°•°•*_

_-AU MARIÉ ! Cria la demoiselle d'honneur, les larmes commençant à couler. À LA MARIÉE ! DE LA PART DE TA SŒUR QUI SERA TOUJOURS DE TON CÔTÉ ! Ajouta-t-elle en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras __après être descendu de l'estrade__._

_Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, les joues rosées, les larmes mêlant divers sentiments, tandis que les autres hurlaient et brandissaient leurs verres vers le plafond. Puis elle remonta dans l'étage en bois afin qu'on la voie mieux._

_-À VOTRE UNION ! Continua-t-elle en levant énergiquement son verre. DANS L'ESPOIR QUE VOUS SOYEZ HEUREUX ! PUISSIEZ-VOUS ÊTRE À JAMAIS SATISFAITS !_

_Et la noiraude arrêta son discours, émue. Elle redescendit à nouveau de l'estrade et avança vers les mariés, heureux d'être liés par le mariage. _

_L'aînée avait raison, Shouto était tombé amoureux de sa petite sœur. Heureuse pour eux, mais cœur brisé pour elle... _

_Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, les sacrifices, oui. Et afin de rendre sa sœur heureuse, elle sacrifia tout quelconque flirts et rendez-vous._

_Si Ochako sera heureuse d'être la femme de Shouto Todoroki , on sait tous très bien __ce__ qu'il va se passer. Le bicolore ne sera jamais satisfait, et Momo ne sera jamais satisfaite…_


End file.
